


Just Desserts

by DellVanity



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Food Kink, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Thigh Squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellVanity/pseuds/DellVanity
Summary: Craig loves his sweets, but damn, he can't have any. Isaac finds a way to solve that problem.





	Just Desserts

     You love sweets. You _love_ sweets. You love chocolate and cake more than any child every will, but have to avoid them. Sugar makes you fat. But.... Sometimes it's good to have a treat. Isaac makes sure that happens. Oh boy, does he make sure it happens. At first he would bring you a slice of cake or pie he made and you'd just nibble on it despite how bad you really wanted to eat the entire thing. But you've got to keep a balanced diet to be healthy. And that balanced diet does not include full pieces of chocolate cake and candy. But damn Isaac was making it hard. Last week, he got desperate to get you to eat a chocolate bar he bought you. He ended up breaking it apart and putting it in his mouth so you'd just eat the damn thing while the two of you are making out. And something tells you, this week is going to be worse. The girls are with Smashley, so you're alone with Isaac and this man is determined. You came home from work to find the lights on and the soft sound of something sizzling from the kitchen. Suspicious. You come in to find him cooking some chicken in a skillet and there's some greens simmering in a pot on the back burner. Wow uh.... How quaint. You really didn't think you'd ever come home to someone making dinner for you. Smashley sure as hell didn't wait up for you. But... Isaac's different. He cares. He's not making burgers or anything bad, he's taking the time to make something healthy like you'd like. You never thought you'd be in this deep with your bro. If you'd of been told in college that you'd be dating your roommate after you turned your entire life around for your kids, College You would probably have choked on a keg stand and died from the fall. The two of you had your.... gay as fuck experiences in college, you may have touched each other's dicks and been literally the best bros, but you didn't really think it would lead to this. And you can't just stand in the doorway all afternoon.

     You set your bag down in a chair as you walk up behind him. Your shoes squeak slightly on the pristine floors. He must have mopped again too. Damn. You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your chin on his head. Without any extra height for Isa, you have to lean down a bit to do it. He chuckles softly and leans back into you. The sound of chicken sizzling in a pan is massively comforting after a day of work. Surely he wasn't just making chicken and greens. You peek down at him and he grins up at you. Hm.... With this chicken and sauce.... Rice. Definitely rice. You let go to grab a pot from the cabinet and you pour in what feels like the right amount of rice and water. You set it to boil and immediately grab back onto Isaac. He seems to relish in the attention. It's a good enough arrangement. You like to shower others with attention and take care of them, and he likes being showered with attention.Your bro is the cutest damn thing when you get him worked up. When you lay on the compliments and snuggles, he gets all blushy and clingy. Right now though.... He's acting like he's got the entire night planned. He's definitely up to something. When everything's ready, Isaac shoos you over to the table and he plates the food. You sit down when he comes over with the plates. You already start to eat when he goes to get you both a glass of water. The meal is peaceful and quiet. He doesn't ask about work, doesn't comment on how tired you are, he just gives you one of those sweet smiles and eats quietly. 

     "Thanks for dinner." you say it loud enough that Isaac notices you.

     "It's no problem. I hope you're feeling dessert." the smaller man grins at you. Shit. Yeah. That's telling. 

     "Uh.... I dunno bro, I can't eat too much sweet stuff-"

     "Craig." Isaac says with the same exact smile he has had this entire time but instead there's something slightly.... different about it; "Go upstairs and take a shower." Oh. Oh man. You get up and quickly scurry by, grabbing your bag as you pass. He definitely has something planned. You drop your bag on the floor at the door, and strip off your clothes on the way to the bathroom. You'll clean those up later. You turn the shower on without really paying too much attention to it. While the shower heats up, you rub your jaw line in the mirror. Something nagging in the back of your mind tells you that you should probably shave. Hmm.... But your bro does love the stubble. Hm. Does it look trashy? What will others think? What if you don't have time to shave in the morning? What if- No. You're relaxing right now and right now, the stubble is fine. Its fine. You tell yourself that its fine a few more times before you. Isaac will love it. The little bro likes the way it feels on his face, so yeah, keeping it. You reach a hand into the shower to find it.... way too hot. Yep. Should have expected that. You turn down the temperature on the faucet and go to comb your hair so it's easier to wash. When it's cool enough, you get in and immediately reach for your shampoo only to find it.... not there. Looks like Isaac finally tossed that bottle, since you weren't really getting anything else out of it. The shampoo he put in here is probably the same type he uses. You sniff it after you pour some in your hand and yes, that is definitely the same shampoo he uses. It smells softly of cherries. But that doesn't matter right now... You need to shower then haul your ass downstairs for whatever Isaac is doing for "dessert". Washing your hair is mercifully fast, and you try to make fast work of your body but you can't make yourself not be thorough. Its just second nature by now. 

     When you're done showering, you turn of the water and practically dive out to grab your towel. That was probably a 15 minute shower. Does he.... need more time? Were you too fast?.... God you hope not. Nope. Not now. You aren't going to worry. It's fine. Everything is fine. You're a relaxed boy. You dry off and comb your hair again, taking a moment to try to press more water out of it. Isaac taught you not to fluff dry your hair anymore. So you press the towel to your hair to dry it as you head to your room and open the drawer on your dresser. You just grab some briefs, because lets face it, you're either sleeping or watching shitty history channel shows with your bro so, it doesn't really matter. You head downstairs and abandon your towel on the dresser to handle later. You need to know what Isaac has planned. You peek into the living room but he's not there, which is.... suspicious. Normally he waits in the living room so they can snack together. You scrunch your nose slightly and head to the kitchen. Maybe he's finishing the dish....e....s.... Oh. Sitting on the counter in the kitchen is Isaac in.... Well almost nothing. He's stripped down to a pair of panties, which there's no way he wore those all day, and a pair of sheer black stockings. He grins at you as you walk over and carefully, and you can tell he's being quite careful, pours some chocolate syrup on his chest. This..... is a dessert you can get behind. You walk over closer and open your mouth to say something, so of course he tucks a strawberry into your open mouth. Well damn. This just keeps getting better. You chew on the strawberry as you take your place between Isaac's thighs and carefully grab his hips. Don't want him bruising. Yet.

  
     "Hungry yet?" Isaac hums. This man's voice does everything for you. You lean down and give him a small chaste kiss. 

     "Starving." you rumble against his lips. Might as well get started. You yank his hips forward, making the man yelp slightly. 

     "Eat up, big guy." the other man chuckles. Yeah. Happily. You move a hand to the small of his back so he can lean back comfortably as you lean over him and happily start to lap up the chocolate syrup. It's quite the mess, the syrup has already dripped down past his nipples, getting dangerously far down, so you start there. You lick you way up his ribs, groaning softly when Isaac threads his fingers into your hair. He tightens his grip when you lick up farther. You might as well just go the full mile. You lick the chocolate off his nipple and latch onto it. He flinches a bit and shivers when you nip at it. He rumbles a bit, which.... Normally would dissuade you but you're too far in, really. You move to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. Isaac squirms and huffs like he's angry but you can feel him getting hard. Glad we're on the same page. You chuckle softly when he yanks on your hair and you lick up the rest of the syrup. 

     "Good boy." his eyes sparkle and you shiver a bit; "Want more?"

     "Yeah. A lot more." you grin and slip your fingers under the lace of his stocking and pull it down. Isaac takes the hint and drips some chocolate syrup on his thigh. Hell yes. Now this is your speed. You munch on a strawberry while the chocolate drips down his thigh. The best damn part. Then you dive in. Licking up the chocolate is really only half the fun, since you're kneeling now and Isaac wraps his other leg over your shoulder to keep you close. You wouldn't say you have a body worship.... thing. But damn his thighs. It's soft under your tongue, but you know there's underlying muscle there from the way his other leg gives you a pleasant squeeze. You groan at the feeling of him tightening the space between his legs. You've talked about this before. You lick and suck the chocolate syrup that dripped, but damn when you move to the center part of his thigh and he flexes his thigh muscle and holy shit. You shiver uncontrollable as he does it again and squeezes his legs closer together around you. 

     "Come on. You're doing great, keep it up." he hums. You don't respond at first besides a small shiver, but he doesn't seem to like that. When you pull away from his thigh to lick the rest of the chocolate off your lips, he moves his free leg over your shoulder to give your head a light squeeze. 

     "Th-thanks." you're painfully aware of how hard you are, and you really don't want to cum in these briefs, they're brand new, but damn Isaac really doesn't care. He chuckles softly. 

     "You okay, sweetheart?" he asks softly. 

     "Y-yeah.... Keep going." you really can't help yourself. His thighs are soft and pliable where they sit relaxed on your shoulders but.... you groan when they tense around you again and he squeezes your head again. You gently grab onto his thighs. One of his stockings is still pulled up to his mid thigh, the mesh feels pleasant against your cheek but damn you really wish it was his warm skin, the other stocking is bunched up around his calf. It takes you a moment to realize that he's talking to you. He does this every time. It's just sweet nothings, but damn.... 

     "You're doing amazing, Craig. My big, handsome man is so good at following instructions." he reaches down to ruffle your hair. He seems a bit surprised by the sudden whine that escapes from your mouth but he recovers quickly and chuckles. "Craig, sweetheart, you can touch yourself, you really don't have to hold back. I'm not going anywhere." He lets go of you for a moment so you can take a few deep breaths and lean back to hitch your briefs down. Fuck, if he'd of squeezed any harder you'd definitely have been done for. You don't have any lube on hand, but that doesn't really matter at the second because you're pulling down Isaac's other stocking and he wraps his legs back around you to give you a firm squeeze. The pressure combined with your own hand on your dick is enough to make you cum, which unfortunately lands on the freshly mopped floor. He lets go of you immediately, letting you lay your head against his thigh and just pant. 

     "Shit uh.... Sorry about the floor." you look up at him.

     "Craig. It's not a problem, I can just wipe it up. Just relax, dude." God you've never been more in love with someone. You chuckle softly and sit back to stretch your legs out. You feel light and numb, in a pleasant way. Isaac pulls the stockings back up and jumps down. 

     "Wait what about you?" you ask, keenly aware of the bulge in his underwear.

     "Don't worry about me, big guy. You can pay me back later." he chuckles; "Go lay down, you doof." Yeah..... Laying down sounds good. He hands you a tissue so clean yourself up with and you hitch your briefs back up. You feel a slight pang of guilt at the sight of him kneeling down to clean up your cum off the floor but.... His ass looks fantastic in those panties. You head back upstairs to the bedroom and fall on the bed. You're lightly dozing by the time he finally comes up. You don't bother moving after he comes in, just giving him a small groan to indicate you're alive. You do move, however, when he pulls at the blanket. You wiggle so the blankets aren't under you and pull it up over you. Not the neatest method but it does the job. Isaac climbs into bed behind you and snuggles up to your back. He presses gentle kisses to your shoulder blades and spine and generally anything he can reach while murmuring things like "i'm proud of you" and "You did great today". 

     "Night, bro." you yawn. 

     "Goodnight, Craig. I love you." he chuckles softly. 

     "Love you too, bro." you murmur as you snuggle down below the blankets.


End file.
